Dulce pesadilla
by Ankaari Oack
Summary: Tras una pesadilla Hitomi amanece confundida y asustada, en un principio confunde a la realidad con sus sueños, pero después de un encuentro inesperado su dulce pesadilla se vuelve peligrosamente real.


Hitomi caminaba hacia el instituto, disfrutando del dulce olor de las flores de los árboles, estaba fascinada por el paisaje, al ver una flor azul enorme decidió cortarla, y se dirigió hacia ella con singular alegría, ignorando su alrededor.

-Hitomi- escuchó detrás de ella, pero lo ignoro

-Hitoomii- escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez más cerca y creyó ver la silueta de una persona acercándose, cuando se giró no había nadie…

-Hitomi- escucho que le susurraban en el oído

Asustada quiso salir corriendo pero algo se le colgó a los hombros

-eres una miedosa, ¿creíste que alguien te regañaría?- Al reconocer la voz burlona de Sayaka, Hitomi la miro molesta.

\- ¡que pretendes hacer al asustarme de ese modo!-

\- Solo quería divertirme un poco, además llegaremos tarde-

\- si pensaras en no llegar tarde tendrías puesto el uniforme y no eso… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que llevas?- dice señalando la ropa de Sayaka

-ah, es solo ropa de gala- contesto con una sonrisa

-¿ropa de qué?- preguntaba Hitomi tras ser interrumpida por Madoka

\- lo siento se me hizo tarde- Hitomi se giro para saludar a Madoka pero se quedó muda al ver que ella tampoco traía el uniforme

-¿no irán al instituto?- les pregunto

-tú tampoco-contesto Sayaka entre risas y le tapo los ojos a Hitomi para dirigirse al parque

Cuando Sayaka le descubrió los ojos, se encontró con un picnic que tenía desde pasteles hasta pequeños bocadillos, Hitomi se encontraba extasiada pero le extraño ver a Homura y otras dos chicas que no conocía con ropas tan extrañas como las que traían Madoka y Sayaka.

Las cinco le acercaron un pastel a Hitomi mientras le cantaban las mañanitas, y ella sonriendo cerro los ojos para pedir un deseo y apagar las velas.

-me gusta cómo se te ve esa ropa… seguro que tu deseo se cumplió- escuchó detrás de ella a Sayaka

-¿Qué sucede Sayaka?- contestó mientras giraba para verla, pero ya no estaba – A donde se fue Sayaka?- dijo Hitomi

-Se quedó dormida bajo el árbol-contesto Madoka con una sonrisa- por cierto esa ropa te pinta bien- dijo guiñando un ojo

"¿Mi ropa?... pero si solo llevo puesto el uniforme" se decía a ella misma mientras se dirigía al árbol. Cuando llego no vio a Sayaka, sino un espejo de cuerpo completo en el tronco del árbol, al mirarse en el quedo sorprendida pues su uniforme había cambiado por un vestido de tonos verdes "pero yo no me he cambiado de ropa" se decía a si misma mientras retrocedía sin dejar de ver el espejo.

Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con un objeto grande que estaba atrás de ella, al reincorporarse se dio cuenta de que no era un objeto con lo que tropezó, si no que era Sayaka en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, lucia como una muñeca tirada en el suelo… sin vida.

-¡Sayaka! ¡Sayaka!- gritaba Hitomi mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Sayaka

Tras no encontrar respuesta empezó a llorar tapándose los ojos.

Alrededor suyo se escuchaban murmullos así que decidió descubrirse los ojos para ver lo que ocurría se encontró con que ya no estaba en el parque, en su lugar estaba en un cuarto grande lleno de gente vestida de negro "me siento incomoda con todos vestidos de negro… debería cambiarme…Hitomi no pienses en tonterías de etiqueta, primero ve a ver si Sayaka se encuentra bien" pensaba mientras subía las escaleras; al llegar al cuarto en lugar de la cama, estaba un féretro con Sayaka dentro, al no poder creer lo que veía, Hitomi se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar el sonido de su llanto mientras caminaba hacia atrás para salir de la habitación, al pasar junto al espejo no pudo evitar ver que la ropa que llevaba puesta ya no era el vestido verde, sino que era uno negro, asustada aún más acelero su paso chocando con Madoka…

-¿estás bien?- le dijo a Hitomi tratando de alcanzar su hombro

-es mi culpa… ¡TODO ES MICULPA!- grito histérica

Bib bib, fue lo único que escucho salir dela boca de Madoka que parecía querer advertirle algo, Hitomi dio un paso en falso hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas en las escaleras.

Todo a su alrededor se tornó obscuro, Hitomi seguía cayendo en un vacío sin fin, lo único que seguía presente era el Bib bib que resonaba en su cabeza…

-hare que sucedan milagros, solo pide un deseo- escucho a una voz aguda y alegre entre los bib bib que resonaban a su alrededor.

Hitomi despertó bruscamente para callar al maldito despertador

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- le pregunto un mayor domo que acababa de entrar

-sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza por el maldito despertador-

-pero…. ¿Por qué llora?-

–No lo sé-Extrañada se tocó la cara que estaba húmeda por las lágrimas –tal vez se irritaron mientras dormía- contesto con una sonrisa

-enseguida le traeré unas gotas para los ojos ¿desea otra cosa señorita?-

\- no, gracias- contesto gentilmente

Ya en el comedor, con su uniforme puesto, Hitomi desayunaba unos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja. Se abrió la puerta y entro el mayordomo que acababa de contestar una llamada.

-señorita sus padres dijeron que hoy llegarían a casa hasta tarde-

\- no se preocupe, hoy iré a ver a una amiga saliendo de clases, llegare antes de la cena- contesto Hitomi tras darle un último trago a su jugo de naranja

-la estaremos esperando señorita- dijo el mayor domo mientras le daba a Hitomi su mochila y almuerzo.

Ella salió para dirigirse al instituto, mientras caminaba le llego el aroma de las flores, felizmente inhalo el dulce aire y sonrió, a medio camino se encontró con una flor idéntica a la de su sueño, horrorizada se limitaba a mirar fijamente a aquella flor. "Hitomi que demonios piensas, ¡solo fue un sueño!" repetía en su cabeza para tranquilizarse y golpeaba levemente su rostro para cerciorarse de que estaba despierta.

-¡Hitomi espérame!- gritaba Madoka mientras corría para alcanzarla

-Buenos días Madoka- decía mientras agitaba su mano en el aire

-Buenos días… ¿tienes algo? Te vez cansada-

-Solo no dormí bien, nada que un buen dulce no arregle- contestó sonriendo

-en ese caso, toma- Madoka extendió su mano con un chocolate-no te preocupes, que de todos pensaba dártelo en el almuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias, por cierto… ¿estas libre después de clases?-

-me temo que no, tengo la tarde un poco ocupada ¿planeabas algo?-

-solo iba a visitar a Sayaka por la tarde-

-siento no poder acompañarte, pero juro que la próxima vez yo también iré- contesto con cara de lamentarlo

-no te preocupes- dijo Hitomi con una dulce sonrisa

Sonó la campana del instituto y ambas corrieron para no llegar tarde; durante la clase la maestra dio su acostumbrado sermón de su novio, -es la primera vez que duran seis meses, igual y este es el bueno- escucha Hitomi de una de sus compañeras "ojala" pensaba Hitomi entre risitas.

-no olviden terminar el ensayo para el lunes, ¡que tengan un lindo día!-

Al terminar esa frase todos salieron del salón

-Adiós Madoka-

-Suerte, seguro que Sayaka se alegra de verte- le contesta guiñándole el ojo

-Madoka, tenemos que irnos- le dice Homura a Madoka

-¡Ya voy!- contestó sonriéndole a Hitomi mientras se iba

Hitomi suspiro y se encamino para ir a ver a Sayaka, la calle estaba solitaria mientras ella caminaba, al oír su estómago gruñir decidió sacar el chocolate que le había obsequiado Madoka, mientras disfrutaba como se desasía este en su boca, sintió la presencia de algo o alguien la seguía, pero cada vez que volteaba no veía nada, se sentía cada vez más angustiada por no ver persona alguna en la calle.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!- grito al darse la vuelta por última vez

Esta vez al girarse, abrió los ojos como platos, pues distinguió a alguien que no conocía pero le resultaba familiar…

Sábado por la mañana, la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana iluminando cada objeto de la habitación, esta despertó a Madoka que abrazaba a un muñeco de peluche, tras terminar de arreglarse fue al comedor para desayunar donde estaban su mamá y hermano, sentados mientras que su papá preparaba panqueques.

-buenos días Madoka-

-buenos días- contesto mientras se sentaba y su papá le serbia un plato con una pila de panqueques con miel.

-Madoka ¿podrías cuidar a Tatsuya por la mañana? Tu padre y yo estaremos en un desayuno de mi trabajo, sé que es sábado y tal vez tengas planes…- no había terminado la frase cuando Madoka le interrumpió:

-No te preocupes mamá, iré al parque con Homura, seguro que se divertirá- contesto con un guiño de ojo dirigido a su hermanito

-¡parque!, ¡parque!- repetía Tatsuya alegremente

-Gracias Madoka, te prometo que tendrás la tarde libre- le agradecía su mamá mientras le limpiaba la cara al niño.

Al terminar de comer, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió al parque tomada de la mano de Tatsuya al encuentro con Homura; al llegar Homura aún no estaba, pero el pequeño le suplicaba que lo llevara al carrusel.

El carrusel daba vueltas, subía y bajaba, Tatsuya estaba muy divertido montado en un caballito dorado, mientras que Madoka estaba en un unicornio blanco, se divertían bastante, pero a su alrededor comenzaba a verse borroso y con los colores algo distorsionados, Tatsuya al sentirse mareado, pidió bajarse del carrusel, después de bajar Madoka creyó que la imagen distorsionada de su alrededor era solo un efecto de estar mareada, pero una sombra que no parecía ser de una nube se puso sobre ellos, Madoka extrañada miro hacia arriba encontrándose con un cuerpo voluminoso de humo verde que envolvía a una flor gigante de una muy perturbadora cara sonriente, al verla cargo a su hermanito y corrió hacia su derecha para esquivar la mordida de aquella flor, que en su lugar dejó el carrusel por la mitad mientras que la música de este se desvanecía lentamente en el aire.

Cuando Madoka vio los restos de aquel carrusel no pudo evitar sentirse aún más preocupada viendo como la flor devoraba todo a su paso, se escondió detrás de lo que parecía ser un árbol retorcido con manchas negras y rojas.

-Madoka, ¿qué pasaría si la flor nos ve?- le pregunta Tatsuya inclinando la cabeza

-pues… perderíamos el juego- contesto con una sonrisa miedosa

\- creo que vamos a perder, se acaba de comer al árbol- decía Tatsuya mientras señalaba a la ahora enorme flor que se tragaba el árbol entero

Madoka con una cara de terror retrocedió con su hermanito en brazos, al ver que la flor iba a dar una mordida en su dirección, cerró los ojos y abrazo a su hermano lo más fuerte que pudo, cuando escucho un fuerte golpe, abrió los ojos para ver que la flor era atacada por una chica mágica que desconocía.

-¡Madoka!- al reconocer la voz que le llamaba se dio la vuelta

-¡Homura!- grito tras salir corriendo hacia ella

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-estaba en el carrusel con mi hermano, cuando nos bajamos ya estábamos en el laberinto, no sé cómo ni cuándo ocurrió- contesto Madoka entre llantos

\- supongo que aquí es donde termino el familiar… ¿Por qué no lo enfrentaste en cuanto llego?- al decir esto Homura se acomodó el pelo

-p-pero yo no soy una chica mágica, no podría haberle hecho frente-

-entonces ¿acaso es solo un accesorio lo que llevas en la mano?- contesto Homura mientras le alzaba la mano a Madoka para que viera el anillo que llevaba puesto

-Chica Mágica, Chica Mágica, ¡mi hermana es una Chica Mágica!- repetía Tatsuya mientras se columpiaba en los brazos de su hermana.

Madoka veía el anillo sin poder creerlo, Homura al ver la reacción de Madoka frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca amarga.

-en fin… siento haber llegado tarde, surgió una bruja a unas cuadras de aquí y liberó a tres familiares, Kioko y yo fuimos tras dos de ellos mientras que las demás seguían con la bruja, pero se nos escapó uno… aunque puedo ver que ya no es un problema- cuando Homura termino de hablar el laberinto del familiar desapareció gracias a la otra chica mágica desconocida.

Al ver a la chica mágica desconocida Tatsuya fue corriendo hacia ella, esta lo cargo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia Madoka y Homura, esta última estaba en posición defensiva, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Hitomi, Hitomi, ¡es Hitomi!- repetía Tatsuya mientras se acercaban.

Cuando Hitomi llego donde ellas, su ropa de chica mágica se transformó en un vestido amarillo y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Creo que deberían apurarse, Kyubey me dijo que el problema con las demás se duplicó-

-¿Duplico? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Homura aun a la defensiva

-que allá ya son dos brujas-

-no puede ser, Madoka tendremos que irnos ahora- dijo seriamente Homura antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirse con las demás

-no puedes ir aun, no pensaras en dejar a Tatsuya solo o cerca de las brujas… ¿cierto?- le dijo Hitomi a Madoka tomándole de la muñeca para evitar que se marchara

-será mejor que dejes a tu hermano en un lugar seguro, ya sabes dónde estaremos- dijo Homura al notar que Madoka no dejaba de verla, terminando la frase se marchó.

En cuanto Homura se fue, se encaminaron hacia la casa de Madoka para dejar a Tatsuya seguro con sus padres, que ya estarían de vuelta en casa.

-esto se está volviendo algo cansado- gritó Kioko mientras le cortaba la cabeza a unas flores que la rodeaban

-¿Desde cuándo los laberintos son tan complicados?- pregunto Sayaka

-¿no será que tú eres la débil?- contesto Kioko burlándose

-Es porque estamos en un doble laberinto- contesto Mami seriamente

-esto parece un verdadero laberinto de jardín- se quejó Sayaka cortando una pared de hiedra

Siendo todos los cortes en vano, ya que solo hacía que la hiedra creciera cada vez más, poco a poco quedaron encerradas en un capullo de esta hierba quedando sin espacio para moverse. Sorpresivamente sonó una explosión muy fuerte no muy lejos de ellas y rápidamente la hiedra que les envolvía se secó y se convirtió en polvos brillantes en los que distinguieron a Homura que aterrizo frente a ellas y se acomodó el pelo.

-Tenemos que evitar encuentros con la hiedra, esta solo sede cuando la bruja muere-

-llegas tarde Homura, pero gracias por el consejo- contesto Kioko seguido de una mordida a una galleta

Las cuatro tomaron rumbo en la búsqueda de la bruja que quedaba dentro de aquel laberinto, este a pesar de haber perdido a una de sus brujas seguía siendo el doble de complejo que uno normal, parecía tener un castillo y un jardín del que salían plantas que comían todo a su paso y muros de hiedra imposibles de enfrentar, en el agua que rodeaba al castillo era verde y viscosa como el petróleo crudo.

Al no haber forma de pasar, entre las cuatro tumbaron un árbol muerto para usarlo de puente, pero este se incendió, consumiendo cada gota de esa sustancia verde dejando en su lugar un rio de fuego rodeando la gran estructura.

-¿¡Y ahora que aremos!?- gritó Kioko furiosa

-¿han estado cerca de una fogata?-pregunto Mami acercándose al fuego

-¿a dónde quieres llegar con eso Mami?- pregunto Homura

-el fuego normalmente irradia calor…. Este es diferente- al terminar esta frase Mami se internó en el fuego

-¡Mami!- gritaron al unísono Kioko y Sayaka

-tiene razón, este fuego es solo una ilusión- confirmaba Homura al pasar su mano entre las llamas

\- no se preocupen, estoy bien… por lo que puedo ver aquí abajo, el fuego no es la única ilusión, todo el castillo lo es, desde aquí puedo ver a la bruja- decía Mami desde el fondo de la fosa en llamas.

Cuando las cuatro bajaron, pudieron ver claramente a la bruja que era enorme, era como una muñeca rota de 10 metros de altura, tenía puesto un vestido rojo escarlata, muchas ramas que parecían ser espinas que le rompían la piel de porcelana en todo el cuerpo, mientras que una rosa nacía de su ojo izquierdo haciendo a la bruja gritar y llorar del dolor.

Las cuatro rodearon a la bruja y se prepararon para atacarla, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para atacar, el lugar se encerró con paredes de espejo que reflejaba la luz de la luna. Tras quedar atrapadas por la bruja atacaron al mismo tiempo logrando que las espinas y la rosa de su ojo cayeran al suelo, la bruja grito fuertemente e inmediatamente los retos que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a tapizar el suelo, al no tener donde pisar sin tocar las espinas Mami le disparó al espejo que tenía tras ella para que callera, con sus listones amortiguo la caída del espejo dejando una superficie grande donde todas pudieran estar de pie sin tocar las espinas.

-esto no es normal, es como si supiera lo que vamos a hacer…-replica Kioko

-supongo que hemos llegado un poco tarde- dice Hitomi mientras entraban por el orificio que había dejado Mami en el espejo

-llegan justo a tiempo para atacarla- contesta Kioko

-esta bruja es irregular, no ataca como lo suelen hacer las brujas normalmente- interrumpe Homura

-creo que es mi turno- dijo Hitomi antes de cambiar de atuendo por el de chica mágica

En esta ocasión el vestido, las zapatillas y los guantes, eran de un rojo obscuro y elegante, además de que su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo adornado por una rosa del mismo color que del vestido.

-Hitomi… ¿tu atuendo no era verde hace rato?-pregunto Madoka ladeando la cabeza

-¿que la ropa de las chicas mágicas no cambia cada vez que se transforman?- contesta Hitomi extrañada

\- pues sí pero… cambia de la ropa normal a la misma de chica mágica- le explica Madoka

-Madoka, recuerda que cada chica mágica es diferente según su deseo- le recordó Homura

-bueno, en eso tienes razón-

Una de las ramas espinadas intento atacarlas y Sayaka la cortó dejándola caer sobre un pedazo de espejo, y este se secó al instante.

-tengo una idea pero cada quien necesitara uno de estos-dijo mientras sostenía la rama seca para mostrarla –también tendremos que colocar pisos de espejo para cada una alrededor de la bruja-

Al terminar de decirlo le lanzo el pedazo de rama a Sayaka y se agacho para tocar una de las espinas que estaba al ras del espejo, esta se enredó en su mano y comenzó a subir, al llegarle al codo Hitomi lo corto con un cuchillo, luego de que se secara como el anterior le aplico un poco de magia convirtiéndolo en un látigo dorado.

-Si todas usamos uno de estos podremos enredar a la bruja y luego tirar todas de él, como la bruja es de porcelana se romperá- Explico Hitomi

-no es mala idea, pero Madoka no se siente bien así que no permitiré que participe hoy- comento Homura

-p-pero estoy bien- replico Madoka

-no dejaremos que te sobre esfuerces- le contestaron las cinco

Madoka, resignada se dedicó solo a ver como las demás se preparaban para atacar; ya en posición las cinco lanzaron el látigo hacia la bruja y enredándola lo más que podían con este, al dejar a la bruja incapaz de moverse tiraron de los látigos al mismo tiempo estrujándola hasta hacerla estallar, enseguida el laberinto desapareció, dejando una lluvia de destellos.

Las cinco jóvenes regresaron a su forma original, cada una tenía su gema del alma en mano que al tocar los destellos que seguían cayendo se purificaron del todo, dejándolos aún más brillantes de lo normal.

-¿así es como se purifican las gemas del alma?- preguntaba Hitomi extasiada

-no… es la primera vez que veo esto- contesta Mami

-entonces ¿cómo es que se purifican?- volvía a preguntar desconcertada

-con las semillas del sufrimiento que dejan las brujas al ser destruidas, pero como ya había dicho esta no era normal- contesto Homura tras acomodarse el pelo

-tenemos que irnos, así que nos vemos pronto- se despedían Kioko y Sayaka mientras se iban juntas

\- creo que yo también me iré, hasta pronto- se despidió Mami

\- no puede ser… ¡llegare tarde! Siento dejarlas así, pero me esperan en casa- dijo Hitomi tras ver el reloj y salió corriendo dejando a Madoka y a Homura a solas.

-quisiera acompañarte a casa- le dijo Homura al voltear a verla

Madoka asintió y comenzaron a caminar, Madoka iba callada mirando al suelo apenada por no haber podido ayudar.

-no deberías sentirte culpable, fui yo la que no te dejo actuar-

-pero Homura, yo nunca hago nada a causa de que no era una chica mágica pensé que tal vez ahora que lo soy podría ser útil-

-tú no eres una chica mágica, alguien nos está engañando… lo de hoy no fue normal-

-pero podría aprovechar el poder que tengo para ayudarles-

-no… por favor no lo uses hasta que descubra como fue que llego a ti sin el contrato-

-está bien-

A media noche el sonido del celular despertó a Madoka, lo tomo para leer un mensaje que le había llegado de Homura:

"Sal, es urgente"

Madoka salió de su casa para ver a Homura quien la llevo enfrente del edificio donde vive Hitomi, al ver pequeñas criaturas haciendo travesuras, no necesito mucho para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso es otra bruja?-

-no, este desastre fue causado por el subconsciente de una chica mágica… al usar su magia para no permitir la entrada de brujas a la ciudad y crear estas ilusiones no tardará mucho en ser una-

-solo hay que purificar su gema ¿no?-

-al no permitir que las brujas entren en contacto con ella, le es imposible purificar su gema… Sayaka es la que esta mas informada sobre esto… te dejare con ella mientras que las demás nos deshacemos de las ilusiones que están dando problemas- Homura se retiró al ver que Sayaka ya había llegado junto con Kyubey.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sayaka?-

-ven, sígueme-

Ambas subieron por las escaleras mientras que Sayaka le explicaba lo que sucedía a Madoka:

"Los poderes de las chicas mágicas están estrechamente relacionados con el deseo que piden, al cumplirse se les otorga la gema del alma y con ello el poder de controlar su magia, pero en este caso en particular el deseo era irregular y poco predecible por lo que no se cumplió, dejando como resultado una chica mágica a medias…" Sayaka se detuvo en el quinto piso para abrir una puerta en la que entraron los tres.

-no lo entiendo, su deseo me pareció muy claro y sencillo de cumplir- dijo Kyubey

-veo que aún no lo entiendes, tu especie cree que puede controlar la energía de las emociones humanas y sin embargo ha ocurrido más de un incidente ¿o me equivoco?- contesto Sayaka cargando a Kyubey de la cabeza

-es cierto, pero el hecho de cumplir un sueño es más sencillo que revivir a alguien-

-seguramente, pero ¿cumplir literal mente un sueño? Acaso no sabes que los sueños son imposibles de controlar debido a que son la esencia misma de los sentimientos-

-interesante, podría resultar más útil que las brujas- al escucharle Sayaka enfureció

-¡por culpa tuya Hitomi esta así y te atreves a decir que será útil!-estuvo a punto de golpear a Kyubey pero Madoka se lo impidió

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Hitomi?- pregunto Madoka mirándole a los ojos

-Hitomi es la causa de todo esto-

-pero ayer nos estuvo ayudando ¡Hitomi no puede ser mala!- dijo Madoka llorando

Sayaka la abrazo para consolarla, le explico que Hitomi no lo hacía consiente mente, al desear que lo que soñó fuera real y el poder controlar el cuándo y cómo se iría desarrollando se condenó a una ilusión sin fin ya que alejando a las brujas no podría purificar su gema, mientras que su subconsciente creaba a estas criaturas para poder jugar a ser una chica mágica…

-las aparentes brujas de ayer no eran normales, los ataques planeados por Hitomi fueron los únicos eficaces ya que ella los controlaba-

-pero… ¿cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto Madoka aun llorando

-Fue Homura la que se dio cuenta, como ya lo abras notado la ropa de Hitomi cambia cada vez que entra en combate, y esta es del mismo color que su oponente, inconscientemente ella daba a notar a que criatura controlaba- al terminar la explicación llevo a Madoka a un lugar que parecía una sala de cine.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Madoka

-esta es la habitación donde su sueño se repite para recordándole su deseo- Explico Sayaka.

Tras ver la representación del sueño los tres salieron de aquella sala.

-que interesante, ahora comprendo la razón por la que no se cumplió el deseo completo-

-ver que lo digas tan a la ligera me repugna- interrumpió Sayaka

\- de haber sabido que tenía que cumplirse cada detalle, lo habría pensado más, aunque viéndolo de manera objetiva Hitomi solo gasta su magia corrompiendo su gema y además absorbe la oscuridad de las otras gemas del alma, al final será una bruja bastante poderosa e impredecible sin siquiera haber pasado por la fase de chica mágica… la energía generada por este fenómeno es bastante prometedora, ya que es imposible que todas las condiciones se cumplan sin el consentimiento de Hitomi, que obviamente no aceptara ¡es magnífico!-

-¡no tiene nada de magnifico! Hitomi no cumplirá su deseo y además será una bruja-

-antes no había modo de que una bruja fuera tan poderosa sin cobrar vidas humanas, con esto se obtendrá mayor energía y reduciría el número de víctimas ¿no es lo que tanto quieres?-

-¡pero no a costa de Hitomi!- tras decir esto Sayaka le atravesó la cabeza con una espada dejándolo colgado en la pared

-no me mires así Madoka, se merecía eso ¡y más!-

Molesta abrió otra puerta para subir al último piso donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Hitomi

– aunque no lo digas, sé que quieres saber cuáles son las condiciones por las que no se ha cumplido el deseo, como viste en la pesadilla yo estaba muerta y Hitomi despertaba tras caer por las escaleras, ella pidió el deseo para impedir mi muerte, por ello ella gastaría la magia que fuera por que siguiera siendo una dulce pesadilla-

-pero tú no estabas muerta, solo era un sueño- contesto Madoka

-no, si lo estaba- Madoka alzo la mirada sin poder creerlo – la razón que no recuerdes, es por la magia que Hitomi ha puesto en ti al darte la posibilidad de ser una chica mágica sin firmar el contrato ni lidiar con las consecuencias-

-¿te refieres a que no me convertiría en una bruja? como…-Madoka al recordar bajo su tono de voz

-si, como yo- dijo al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Hitomi

\- ¿entonces mataras a Hitomi y a ti misma para salvarla?-

-no, solo la despertare de esta pesadilla, para que comience un sueño mejor-

-Sayaka… -

Se acercaron al cuerpo de Hitomi que estaba reposando en su cama, Sayaka tomo la gema que estaba en sus manos y la arrojo al piso, esta estallo en mil pedazos pero varias criaturas afelpadas las rodearon, cuando el techo salió volando el cuerpo de Hitomi cobro vida y se puso de pie, ella reflejaba la luz de la luna en su ropa de dormir y su pelo parecía flotar además de ello uno de sus ojos lucia completamente negro ya que ahí estaba la verdadera gema.

-será mejor lo uses, no creo que nos la deje fácil para despertarla- dijo Sayaka señalando el anillo de Madoka

-Pero…-

-no te preocupes, hoy Hitomi tendrá mejores sueños- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras Madoka se dedicaba a neutralizar a las criaturas de felpa, Sayaka se abría paso entre la hiedra que rodeaba a Hitomi para tratar de protegerla al estar frente a Hitomi trato de lanzarle una daga, pero la hiedra se enredó en sus pies y manos para inmovilizarla, la planta comenzó a estrujarla cada vez más fuerte haciendo la respiración de Sayaka cada vez más difícil.

-no llegaste hasta este punto solo para matarme ¿o sí?-

Cuando Hitomi regreso en si se comenzó a llorar dejándose caer en el suelo, la hiedra se escabullo lejos de ambas, Sayaka se incoó frente a Hitomi y le acaricio el pelo.

-no te preocupes que, esta tu dulce pesadilla ya ha acabado- cuando termino la frase levanto la cara de Hitomi y le insertó una daga en la gema que estaba en su ojo, mientras que todo se desvanecía para Hitomi…

Hitomi despertó de golpe, pero al ver a Sayaka se sintió aliviada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-con dolor de cabeza- contesto Hitomi riendo

-iré por algo para ese dolor de cabeza y a avisarles a las demás que ya despertaste para que entren- después de decir esto Sayaka salió del cuarto felizmente.

-veo que ya te encuentras bien ¿aun te duele tu ojo?-

\- solo un poco… ¿Kyubey? ¿Que no fue solo un sueño?-

-no, solo se cánselo el contrato al no cumplir con las condiciones acordadas ese día en el cementerio-

\- ¿a cuales te refieres?-

-tú deseaste poder controlar lo que sucedía y cuando sucedía, pero Sayaka rompió esa parte del contrato al matarte sin tu consentimiento-

-entiendo eso pero ¿Por qué sigue viva?-

-es solo una compensación por la ruptura del contrato-

-¿ustedes hacen eso?-

\- el contrato queda sellado al cumplir el deseo y al no haber deseo no hay contrato, la compensación fue concedida ya que aunque no hubo deseo nos proporcionaste una gran cantidad de energía; supongo que ya no tengo más asuntos que tratar contigo, así que esto es el adiós definitivo- Kyubey se despidió y salió por la ventana.

-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Kyubey- dijo en voz alta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


End file.
